kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Guardianofthehall
Welcome Hi, welcome to Kamen Rider! Thanks for your edit to the Kamen Rider Decade (Rider) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yugioht42 (Talk) 15:52, November 1, 2009 Let's bring the Toku Family Together I got your message and your free to do your plans. I love the idea of the Toku wikias coming together, just remember that most modern Kamen Riders are more complex than other Toku heroes. For riders with more than one identity, it would be good if there were pages for all of them, I tried some myself but I lost track. Some of the editors here have already made contact with your wikia. I hope our wikias can establish a good working relationship.Zeromaro 02:42, January 31, 2012 (UTC) :Agreed. Hopefully the article headers can help distinguish which rider is from what series. Will keep helping you out. Also I can give you some code for image uploads that keep track of Toei, Saban, and Bandai licensing. - DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid 08:29, January 31, 2012 (UTC) To answer your question about riders with only one identity like the main riders. I have considered refferring the characters by name, but most such as Rider #1 and Kabuto are better known by their titles than their real names. Most Riders of their appearances outside of their main series have them only referred to their Rider names, most don't even have a major role. I'm caught between the right decision to make. Riders are more complex than the Super Sentai such as their equipment and techniques. If you have any ideas I would very much like to hear them.Zeromaro 16:53, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Your ideas are always of interest. You're latest one sounds great.Zeromaro 17:24, February 3, 2012 (UTC) I like the logo, but what exactly do I need to edit in your sandbox?Zeromaro 06:59, February 5, 2012 (UTC) I moved the logo to the place you suggested, and I'll accept your latest offer.Zeromaro 16:36, February 5, 2012 (UTC) The badges are a good idea to some editors, we just need to start up the process.Zeromaro 13:47, February 11, 2012 (UTC) More Admins I'd like to make you and a few users admins, but I'm still just an admin and not a bureaucrat to grant you guys the admin title. You might have to contact the main wiki people like I did to get the admin status like I did. I tried contacting my predecessor, but he's always busy. Pretty soon, I might be too. I'll talk to the Wiki people for more info.Zeromaro 17:13, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Infobox for intros I found you over here whilst being bored lol. Looks like you, Digi, and Nbajammer have spruced the KR wiki up alot. Anyways, alot of the intros for series such as Decade and Fourze have actual names to them, not "Kamen Rider (series name) Intro". I found that out with Decade's page. The actual intro is titled "Journey Through the Decade" by Gackt. That also applies to Sentai, and in alot of cases too Power Rangers. Essentially what I'm saying is that the series infobox needs a bit of tweaking to include the actual song titles, and perhaps the artists.Gaeaman788: admin on G-Wiki 02:51, February 12, 2012 (UTC) :I was under the impression the infobox links led to all the main themes in a separate page. Was that not how it goes?- DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid, Kamen Rider Wiki '' 03:02, February 12, 2012 (UTC) How to create Category Page ::I try to do what I can for the Morphin Grid and this wiki. I'll eventually get to Metal Heroes when I actually start watching Metal Heroes >.>. I like how DC ported my Main Page concept to the other 2 wikis and adapted it accordingly. Looks gorgeous, and I think these wikis will also be served well. Nbajammer 07:41, February 12, 2012 (UTC) :: Categories Hello sir. Can I ask you? How to create Category Page. I noticed that in this wiki, that we lack some categories. Woodboy 10:56, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Justice the ones I removed where either unnecessary or done twice on the same page.Ovidkid 17:54, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Category Mistake Helo sir, for your previous respons, I think you thought I ask for how to add catergory. What I want to ask is how to create a New Category. Woodboy 13:11, February 24, 2012 (UTC) How to delete pages Hello sir. Sorry to disturb you. How to delete a page. I noticed that there are some page that already same information. So, I want to delete that page. Woodboy 10:37, March 1, 2012 (UTC) :Well, only admins can delete info but you can mark them with so we know which ones you're suggesting for removal. - 'DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid, Kamen Rider Wiki '' 11:25, March 1, 2012 (UTC)'' About your previous message Hello sir. I'm sorry by asking this. What do you meant about "One thing though, please don't forget to put article headers where there aren't any. I looked through the dopant pages you did and a lot of them were missing article headers". I not good in English. Woodboy 20:02, March 7, 2012 (UTC) : you were missing these. -- '''DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid, Kamen Rider Wiki '' 01:20, March 8, 2012 (UTC)'' : Okay next time I will included that template. Thank you.Woodboy 08:21, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Complainant I'm guessing someone really wants/needs a time-out in the corner to re-think their edits. Thanks for the backup. Nbajammer 07:18, March 14, 2012 (UTC) About Kamen Rider Kaixa page Everytime I open Kamen Rider Kaixa page, it will redirect to Masato Kusaka page. Kaixa's belt has many users although many died when using the belt. You know I already watch the Kamen Rider 555 series. My question is how to unredirect the page because I want to make Kamen Rider Kaixa page like Kamen Rider Delta page and Kamen Rider Ixa page. Both page has information about who has assume the Delta form and Ixa form. Woodboy 13:32, March 17, 2012 (UTC) About template Hello sir. You see, my previous work in Kamen Rider Movies. I 'm already used Movieinfo template like in Morphingrid wiki. Should we need to use the Allyinfo template on the page like Shun Daimonji page like in Morphingrid wiki? Woodboy 11:07, March 20, 2012 (UTC) :Oh yes. Go ahead. we have the same template installed here. - DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid, Kamen Rider Wiki '' 13:47, March 20, 2012 (UTC)'' The pic of Kamen Rider Meteor Storm Form Hoi hoi!Why you change my picture,hah?!Henshin1971 07:57, March 30, 2012 (UTC) :Because it's clearer. Clearer pictures always replace less clear ones - DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid, Kamen Rider Wiki '' 08:07, March 30, 2012 (UTC)'' ::Hoi hoi!To do a characters picture,no need a colour background for example like a characters picture of Undead.Henshin1971 08:58, March 30, 2012 (UTC) :::That's not a rule. Don't make stuff up. Also I've been tolerating your flaming. Don't flame users. - DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid, Kamen Rider Wiki '' 11:09, March 30, 2012 (UTC)'' Question You seem to be on the know-how. Is there anything in the news about any new Horoscopes beyond Leo? Just checking. Unless Toei confirms it, the trivia for Wizard is wrong I believe. :Will check dude. - DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid, Kamen Rider Wiki '' 18:47, June 30, 2012 (UTC)'' 99.242.114.141 call us brats 99.242.114.141 said we are being big brats. Brat is a slang word for a annoying person. P.S. He also say "Shut Up" a mean saying for be quiet We founded home on Power Rangers Answers Wikia page: http://powerrangers.answers.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:99.242.114.141 15:36, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Removing the "Funny Riders" category Recently I got this reply from Zeromaro "I got your message, but there's not much i can work with. I'll admit it might be unnecessary and hard to comprehend. But everyone's views are different on that category "Funny Riders" sometimes I think we should replace it with Comic Relief, but everyone else might not agree. Check with the other admins about this and then we'll make a decision. I'm not going to do one thing without making sure it ends up right.Zeromaro (talk) 23:17, July 23, 2012 (UTC) " I'm contracting you to see if you agree to removing that category. Wikite The Wiki Warrior 15:09, July 30, 2012 (UTC) :I agree with Comic Relief. Perhaps Comic Relief Riders.- DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid, Kamen Rider Wiki '' 03:10, July 31, 2012 (UTC)'' Shouichi Kitaoka verses Shuuichi Kitaoka Hi, I've had multiple sources tell me Kitaoka's first name is misspelled on this wiki. It is currently spelled "Shouichi" but, according to your own pronunciation guide, there is no "o" in the name, so this spelling is incorrect. I'm hearing that "Shuuichi" or "Shuichi" or even "Shyichi" are all possible spellings. Compare this to Shouichi Tsugami from Kamen Rider Agito, whose name is spelled correctly and there is an "o" in the pronunciation guide. What do you think? Red farmer (talk) 12:05, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Request page lock I commisioned a page on the definiton of fansubs and would like it to be locked so rouge editors don't get any ideas that violate Terms of Use. http://tokusatsu.wikia.com/wiki/Fansub Aldo The Fox (talk) 01:32, January 16, 2013 (UTC)